


Infinite Possibilities

by boomsherlocka



Series: Alternate Meetings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given prompts of alternate ways John and Sherlock meet. This is drabble number one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Possibilities

The thread had been dead for months. With the exit of scienceofdeduction, a rather overdramatic flounce that had been ridiculed quite thoroughly, most people had lost interest. Threads between sonofander69 and detdonovan went on for pages, their barely veiled flirting and bonding over mutual dislike of Science ignored by most of the other members.

John had removed himself as a moderator of /r/armchairdetective after Science dropped off the face of the earth. Their sparring was always the highlight of his day, and he often found himself laughing out loud at the snide responses left of his posts.

Without Science, drjohn had little interest in the site. He focused instead on his own blog, where his focus was on medical breakthroughs, military history and his rather mundane everyday life. He used his real name, didn’t talk about cold cases or mysteries of any kind, and got on with his life.

 _Watson Writes_ had a rather loyal fanbase. His comments section was fairly active, and although his sister often left rambling comments inquiring about his life, he kept mostly out of them.

That was until a man called Sherlock Holmes began to comment.

The first comment was simply:

_Not Dead_

John clicked the reply button, watching the cursor flicker as he considered how to respond. There was a tight painful hope in his chest as he studied the small thumbnail photograph of a man’s fingers wrapped around the neck of a violin, which was perched on a trouser-clad knee.  John bit his lip as he slowly tapped out a reply.

_Good to know. Still interested in The Science of Deduction?_

The response was nearly instantaneous, and John felt a surge of fondness.

_Always. Dinner?_

John smiled as he sent his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me to explore? Let me know!


End file.
